Snow White and Rose Red
by LizaGirl
Summary: Two lonely girls in the dangerous world of Manhattan. Blair and Georgina may be lost on their own, but together? They might destroy the world, each other or get their happy ever after. B/C B/G B/C/G AU from during The Serena Also Rises.
1. Chapter 1

Snow White and Rose Red: B doesn't handle life well on her own, but is someone with the potential to break her entirely really what she needs now? It seems a trip to Boot Camp to retrieve a comrade is in order. Can the UES really survive these two together? More importantly, can they survive each other?

* * *

**Sunday Night Weekend Post:**

**Gossip Girl here, paying homage to Queen S and the very talented C. Talk about keeping it in the family! We knew you were talented C, if B was so attached, but you must be something else to hold S's attention in a tent full of eye candy. While S partied it up with the girls this weekend, C hasn't been seen since the pda (photographed display of affection!). Who doesn't agree with C that she's the hottest thing to hit New York this year, and not just on the runway. B-list B that's who. B disappeared under the radar this weekend. Are you hiding out or were you just not invited? We hope you climb back up soon B. As adored as S is by her loyal subjects, she just doesn't seem like the party planner type. And how does Lonely Boy feel about the new royal romance? Who cares, because unless B pulls something out from her headband Queen S is here to stay and LB's headed back to Brooklyn! So somebody give B a consoling hug, I'm sure S will need a favourite lady-in-waiting!**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

**Two days earlier: Friday**

It doesn't take Blair too long to figure out why she's so angry. She's always been quite self-aware, someone as in control as she is has to be. Its different to the whole pregnancy scandal and everything that had happened the year before because part of her knew that had to happen, Queen's can't rule indefinitely, not when they're having sex with their boyfriend's best friend, but this time, it wasn't her fault. She hadn't caused this and the treachery had come from within her own court. Chuck and Serena and even Nate had been at fault. Maybe not Nate but if he'd just kept the Duchess happy there wouldn't have been need to fuck her stepson now would there? And if that hadn't been happening she would have had the time and attention to focus on the Serena drama, and then she wouldn't have had to realise how alone she really was.

Blair had this figured out fairly quickly. The real question was what to do next. She's tired; she knows that, of the court of Constance and hierarchal wars and the politics of the playground. Part of her, a big part, wants to be free, away at Yale already. The city, and its millions of camera phones, feels oppressive. But she loves this city, most of the time, and instead decides to find a new way to appreciate it, the way everyone else seems to.

That's when it comes to her, Serena was right. Not about her being better than Blair, about shining brighter and just generally being a generic blonde Macy's model, but about Blair holding back. She could shine, she knew she could. She had, hadn't she? Stripping on the stage of Victrola came to mind. Her problem last time was hiding it. The problem was, and Serena had taught her this, every star at the very least needs someone to enjoy her fame with, be it a partner in crime or a lowly sidekick. Jenny Humphrey crosses her mind, as a sidekick most definitely, and Blair makes note of it, she will take the blonde out for a drink. She has potential. But it's not quite right. She needs someone she can count on, someone who knows what she's doing but won't try to outshine her, no bright blonde but someone who'd mix with her, dark, mysterious. Her equal. Someone like Chuck but not because she hates him. Because she saw the gossip girl photos of his tongue down her perfect throat at the Marc Jacobs party and she's never forgiving him. But she needs him, another him, and that's when it hits her.

With a smug smile she calls out "Dorota, I'm going to be taking a road trip tomorrow, and I need the number for a Mr and Mrs Sparks."

* * *

It takes her two days to organise everything. Blair sat neatly waiting for the door to open and Georgina Sparks to walk in. If you could call her that. She looked tired and worn and she was wearing god awful clothes.

"Did you come here to gloat?" She asked

"I spoke to your parents." She stated

"Oh, and they wanted you to come convince me to speak to them? They can go fuck themselves."

"The right to visitors is a privilege, Georgina." An ugly woman with a snaggle tooth reminds them and Georgina winces. They even dictate what she can say. Is this not America with its right to free speech? She drops her tone.

"Their worried about you" Blair stated "that you're not getting better."

"I like to think I'm perfect just as I am"

Blair smiled "I think you'd be even more perfect in New York, and, provided you attend school, live with me and call them once a week, your parents agree too."

"What?" Georgina let out a broken laugh "you're kidding right? Another great Snow White plan?"

"I might be Snow White but I think I miscast the role of the wicked stepmother, and Prince Charming and everyone else."

"Alright, taking the literary references a little too far there…"

Blair thought about how to say this. "I don't like my life right now. Everyone I thought I loved, I realise, aren't nice people. So I figured everyone I thought wasn't a nice person…"

"You drove to a Boot Camp to find friends? That's a little desperate."

Blair gave the impression of a shrug with her face. She might be desperate but she wouldn't actually shrug.

Georgina considered. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you're not the only desperate one."

* * *

It took two hours and one video conference for them to break free. Georgina whimpered and stated that "everyone was _so mean_ and the other girls were scary! (sniffle). She missed Blair and going to school and her horses and being normal and she was so sorry about everything!" Blair got a little teary eyed (as per script) and held Georgie as she broke down and her parents hovered from across the Atlantic.

"Ssh, it's okay. I promise." She told Georgie. She meant that.

"Oh sweetheart." He mother gushed "We just want what's best for you!"

"I just want to live in a house again." She stated pitifully.

Her parents exchanged looks. "Well if it's alright with Eleanor" her father stated

"oh, my mother won't mind, she understands the importance of good friends."

The good friends shared a bottle of champagne in the limo.

"So does this make us friends?" Georgina asked

"It makes us two of a kind" Blair decided.

Georgina watched her "are you going to tell me what happened?"

She'd changed into some of Blair's clothes that actually fit her. Not eating at boot camp had shrunk her frame until she was almost as petite as Blair.

Part of Blair told her she couldn't trust this girl, but part of her also told her to love Chuck, love Nate, love Serena and look where that had gotten her? So she told her.

"And what, Snow White, is the plan now?"

"I'll tell you if you stop calling me Snow White"

"I think it suits you." She giggled around the glass of champagne and brushed some of Blair's hair off her face. "Skin as white as snow, lips red as blood, hair almost as black as ebony. Beautiful, Pure…"

"Chuck Bass took care of that last one…" Blair couldn't help herself and Georgina was so surprised she started coughing. That, for the both of them turned into laughter.

"We really are two of a kind." She declared and then added "and you should cut your hair, so you can really be a Disney Princess."

"A Grimm Fairytale Princess please, I believe in the classics."

"You should still cut it."

"Long hair's in this season. You missed fashion week in Boot camp, remember."

"I sacrificed my body for access to some magazines." Blair's not sure if she's joking on not "but someone's got to be ahead of the crowd."

Blair's scared, it's obvious. So Georgina takes her hand, smoothing her fingers over the perfect skin. Blair's a little too perfect. Georgina's terrified she'll break her in a way that Serena could never be broken. She's not sure if she wants to make Blair like her or be like Blair herself, but she'll admit that she always had a slightly unhealthy fascination for Serena's untouchable friend, and now here she was, touching Snow White.

"I'll do it too" she declared "I'll cut it all off, like Rosemary's baby."

"That's a little _too _dramatic"

"Fine, I'll be only slightly dramatic, I'll cut it to my shoulders, just like you should, Miss White."

"Princess White" Blair corrected her "and if I'm Snow White what are you?"

"Rose Red, obviously"

"Obviously." Blair poured them both another glass of champagne.

"To desperation and like-minded people."

"Cheers, Red."

"Cheers."

* * *

The pair eventually make it back to the city, where, half-drunk on a bottle of champagne each, they decide that they need to cut their hair now. So they can have it ready for school tomorrow. They call a salon and climb out of the limo, laughing together at how, despite her new skinniness Georgie's breasts really are bigger and she is taller, so that dress is verging on indecent. Blair loves it.

Snow White declared if she didn't get at least three indecent proposals by the time they got home, then she wasn't the girl Blair thought she was.

Red smiled and stated "so long as one of them is from you" and flounced into the salon. Blair didn't mind following.

Sitting in the chair, spurred on by Georgie's affectionate description she stated she wanted her hair darker, and shorter.

"It'll make you look pale." He warned her

"I am pale."

Georgie tells them to hack most of it off, curl what's left so it hits her shoulders (like Blair's) and would it look any good with a hint of red in it? It does, and they smile and laugh and point out shoes in the shop window.

Getting into the limo Blair sees someone with a mobile phone and realises she hasn't turned hers on since they left "the woods" as they've been calling it, and drags it out. Georgie lets her read it for about twenty seconds. Serena having drinks at Butters, Penelope caught slutting it up with a St Jude's freshman of all things and Nate and Chuck sharing a D&M and a joint in the park. She hopes they all get arrested for illicit substance use (even though she knows it's impossible and highly hypocritical) and ignores the all but two of the thirty-seven missed calls. Two are from Vanessa (ew), four from Nate (She doesn't have the effort), six from Serena, eight from assorted Constance girls (she's resolved not to care what's going on) and fifteen are from Chuck.

She calls her mother back and "I hope it's alright, I was just so worried and it was the first thing I could think of, and I know you and her mother are good friends…" her mother's still angry at her and thinks this is an attempt to get back into her good books. Blair, as polite as she is, because she's still Blair_, _doesn't care what her mother thinks either. She's all about the likeminded people these days. Speaking of which, a tired "hello?" is her next response.

"Hello, little J."

"Blair?" The voice perks up immediately "Sorry, I didn't check caller ID"

"Practically a capital offence offence."

Little Jenny laughs and Blair smiles at Georgina (though Jenny can't see this) and knows she's made the right choice calling.

"So, how was your weekend?"

"I broke a fairytale out of boot camp, how was yours?"

Georgie's got an intense look on her face that's caution meets hope with just a bit of adoration Blair can't see but finds captivating none the less.

"um… good." Jenny's confused "I'm grounded for, like, forever, and my Dad's making me go back to school. Though I 'spose I should be grateful I actually get to leave the loft before I'm thirty."

"Well, seeing as though I'm playing the rescuing hero, I might break you out too."

"Really?"

"Maybe."

Blair's distracted. Georgie's looking up at her and biting her lip like she's had some fantastic thought she has to share.

"Hold tight Little J. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up and raised an eyebrow.

"It's been an eternity since I've had sushi and frappechinos and margaritas and music!"

It seems Georgie's realised that they're back in NYC she shrinks suddenly though, remembering she's not quite as untouchable as she used to be. She looks withdrawn and Blair wants to make her feel better immediately.

"It's Sunday night. New York's kind of depressing" She says apologetically "But we could go to Shimizu and get sushi, and I'm sure we can find a Starbucks, and I may not be the best bartender, but I've got Vodka" Georgie finishes her thought for her "Vodka frappechinos, and a girls night in." Their last bottle of champagne's gone flat and is almost empty but Georgie pours what's left into the glasses and they toast and for second, it's just the two of them. Blair rests her head on Georgie's shoulder and Georgie inhaled the scent of her freshly cut hair.

* * *

Reviews please and plot and pairing requests! For all characters! Also, how big a role do people want Little J to have?


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow White and Rose Red**

_B doesn't handle life well on her own, but is G really what she needs now? B seems to think a trip to Boot Camp to retrieve a comrade is in order. Can the UES really survive these two together? More importantly, can they survive each other?_

**CHAPTER 2**

Princetongirl: I'm glad

Masterperson: Well if you don't like G that might be a problem… hope I can change your mind.

Beanie: Well I thought she would have to be, her and B just have had different ways of dealing with it, something that's touched on in this chapter, and that was the plan of this fic. If you put two emotionally damaged people together, do they fix each other or implode? As for Jenny, I'll try to keep her minimal.

Princess Cheese: Glad someone likes the idea of a CBG triangle, and then throw a jealous Serena (in what role I'm not quite sure) in and press mix with issues. Should be interesting. As for the kiss. See below, but I'm imagining a brooding drunk C with an unthinking drunk S and as for the fifteen times I would say guilt. But read and let me know what you think!

Crystal: Thanks. I know. Having seen New Haven Can Wait I can't believe how easily they made up! As too the V and N phone calls, I just threw that in as a post-Marcus reference. Hopefully you'll like the new update.

**Gossip Girl here. Monday morning means back to school for everyone but what will the UES kingdom look like under Queen S now B's been relegated to lowly subject status? C's human interaction was strictly limited to his bromance with N this weekend. Feeling guilty C? Or do you and S just like to conduct your affairs in secret. While S certainly enjoyed the adoration of her subjects over the weekend, sources say she might be contracting carpel tunnel from using one speed dial number a little too many times. Apparently C's not the only one feeling guilty. So where is the former Queen B? Is this a surrender? Or a strategic manoeuvre? B's been down before, but history tells us never out. Then again, this is a whole new Queen S she's dealing with and C certainly hasn't picked which queen he intends to be servicing. So where are you B? We can't wait to see what you've got planned.**

Georgie woke to her hair in her mouth. A piece clung to her lips but it didn't feel like waking up normally did. It was only then that she realised the hair was too dark, and not attached to her.

She sat up slowly, taking in the room that most definitely wasn't hers. But not because she didn't like it. Blair slept onwards, and Georgie made sure she pulled the blanket back up before she slid the rest of the way out of bed. Blair looked so fragile, just like Snow White. It wouldn't do for her to get cold.

She'd seen Blair's room the night before. Her suitcases sat at the foot of the bed. She'd never made it too her own room the night before. Instead she'd spent it perched on Blair's, drinking martinis and playing with Blair's new hair. Her clothes hung in Blair's closet. Blair had looked depressed after throwing out every Eleanor original and every dress her mother had ever given her. So Georgie had declared her clothes would fill the void. Them and shopping.

Still, in the morning light, the room, Blair, this whole situation, seemed more delicate. The light slipped through the curtains. Lucky to exist. Blair sat up slowly as Georgie reached the door, running her hands through her newly shorn hair.

"I'm still on boot camp timing. Go back to sleep Snow White." Georgie told her, walking back to the bed.

"We have to be at school by eight." Blair sat up slowly. She looked at her clock. It was 6.07. She had another eight minutes before her alarm went off.

"Go back to sleep." Georgie kissed the top of her head "I'm getting us some breakfast. I'll wake you up again, I promise."

"Dorota can bring it up" Blair stated

"I can do it."

"okay." Blair nodded, wrapping the blanket tight around her body.

Georgie frowned when she reached the kitchen. It was one thing to want to make breakfast. Another to, you know, actually make breakfast.

"You must be Miss Georgina" A Polish looking woman interrupted her

"yeah. You're Dorota."

Dorota frowned. "Is Miss Blair up?"

"She's still sleeping. I was going to take her up some breakfast. Could you organise it?" Georgina ordered her pointedly. She may be turning over a new leaf but she was still Georgina Sparks. "What does she usually have for breakfast?"

Dorota picked up a covered tray. "I have it already, Miss Georgina."

"Good. You can give it to me then." And with only a severe look in parting, Georgina took the tray and headed, carefully, back upstairs.

She placed the tray on Blair's desk and headed into the bathroom, washing the sleep away. Emerging with one of Blair's Egyptian cotton towels wrapped around her waist and with her brown hair falling around her face in wet pieces she shook Blair gently.

"Wake up, Snow White." She insisted. Blair had just been dozing.

"Shower's free and there's breakfast on the desk. You're housekeeper had already made it."

"Thanks"

Blair smoothed down the baby doll camisole she'd been wearing and stepped into the bathroom where she pulled it off and dumped it into the hamper, leaving her bare in front of the mirror. She pinched her stomach firmly. She could feel the bloating and so, crouching on the bathroom floor she threw up, before stepping into the scalding shower.

Georgie was at her mirror when she emerged from the shower. Clad shamelessly in her underwear and holding a hair straighter.

"I was thinking of leaving my hair like this." She commented. It had that stylish messy look to it, not dead straight nor curly, but definitely styled.

"It suits you." Blair commented. She buttoned up her sharp white school shirt to an acceptable point then decided a very deep purple cardigan over the top would be appropriate. It would match the tights and headband she was planning on wearing, along with the patent leather tote and shoes. She'd bought the bag with Serena not three weeks earlier and that of course made her think of Serena and Chuck. With a fierce scowl she dug out her shortest skirt. She'd show Chuck Bass what he was missing!

"You can borrow one of my school uniforms."

Georgina was substancially taller so Blair's longest skirt was equally as scandalous as Blair's own skirt was. She lacked accessories still, so instead adjusted the collar of her new black tailored blazer over it, purchased the day before during their brief shopping expedition and paired it with her signature sunglasses.

"So" she began casually, choosing between her black heeled or black flat boots "do you make yourself sick every morning or is today special?"

Blair almost dropped her Kate Spade tote. "E-excuse me?" It was verging on a stutter, though she managed to pull off just sounding indignant.

"You're bulimic, right?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Blair decided "clearly you spent too much time in your Brat Camp, or maybe not enough."

"Is that a threat?" Georgina questioned. She and Blair had gotten on the day before, and she was fairly certain this was the crack in Snow White she was sure was there, the one that made her human, but maybe she'd misread the situation and Blair was just a bitch.

"I have no place in my life for people who'd accuse me of that!" Defensive, Georgina realised, where she would have been offensive. They really were two sides of the same coin.

"It wasn't an accusation." Georgina stated. Blair deflated a little.

"Good." She declared.

"I was stating a fact." Blair flinched again but before she could protest Georgina continued. "I'm guessing you do it because of other people's expectations. Its you're way of living up to their expectations, or telling them fuck you, or both, maybe, at the same time."

"What would you know?" Blair spat. "Look at you!"

Georgina shrugged "Everyone's got their way of dealing, some people make themselves sick, others snort cocaine, have sex with strangers and have a lot of affection for vodka. I'm not a judger, Snow White, I'm a participant. I thought you knew that about me" She threw in a pouty little hurt expression that made Blair's mouth twitch into almost a smile, briefly.

"So you won't tell anybody?" the _Serena _was unspoken. "We're alright?"

Georgina frowned "just don't expect me to empty my stomach and we'll rosy!"

Blair smiled. It transformed into a wide one that split her face.

"What?" Georgina demanded. "She didn't like not knowing what was making Blair look like that."

"Nothing, Rosie. Now help me decide what to do with my hair or we'll be late."

* * *

"Your mother called me last night and informed me that Ms Sparks would be staying with you. Ms Sparks confirmed that."  
"She is"  
"and so one might consider her part of the family"  
"I do"  
"and responsibility for ones family is ones greatest responsibility"  
"I understand completely Mrs Queller."  
"Blair, I'll be frank, I'm not surprised you've ended up in my office and I'm nowhere near as stupid as you girls think I am"  
"Of course not Mrs Queller" Blair's hands sat neatly in her lap. She was entirely too well mannered to roll her eyes.  
"Now, if there's nothing else."  
Blair hesitated, but her protective side had taken over. "There is, actually."  
"yes?"  
"I understand Jenny Humphrey's in quite a lot of trouble"  
"you understand correctly"  
"What's going to happen to her?"  
"She's been put on permanent probation, a semester's worth of daily detention and been excluded from all extra-curricular events and activities."  
Blair winced.  
"Mrs Queller, what happened to Jenny was largely my fault."  
"Ms Humphrey is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Not attending school is one of them."  
"Yes, but…" Blair looked contrite "we made it horrible for her here. We weren't very nice and well, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, with new friends, being a good person and all that"  
"an admirable decision"  
"and I just thought, if Serena and i…"  
"What does Serena have to do with anything"  
"Nothing" Blair changed direction deliberately, holding back the urge to give an entirely unladylike smirk. "it's just Jenny is such a nice talented girl, and it really wasn't her fault she was bullied so much, even if most of it was undeliberate."  
Bullied is a golden word in the education system.  
Mrs Queller pierced her lips "well there is a possibility Ms Humphrey could be helped best by the right influences."  
Blair jumped in "maybe could join the extra-curricular social committee or help with the luncheons this semester. She's smart, Mrs Queller, I just let her be led down the wrong path."  
The Headmistress nodded "I'll consider everything you've said, Ms Waldorf and it would be a great help if you would show Ms Sparks around the school, get her acclimated."  
"Of course."

She smiled, more to herself than Ms Queller.

* * *

Isabel was the first to see her  
"Blair!" she gasped "What did you do to your hair?" The horror is a little off putting but Blair shrugged.  
"I figured it was time for a change in my life". She could see the camera phones, snapping away.  
She scanned the courtyard.  
"Everyone's over here" Penelope led her over to the other girls. They all gushed about her hair but no one was ready to declare approval until Serena announced  
"I really like it" Her eyes were pleading with Blair but the brunette resolved to be indifferent. Serena's feelings were no longer her problem.

The other girls couldn't stop gushing about her razor-slashed hair. The normally thick and curly brunette hair was about three shades darker to the point where, if it were any darker it would be black. The hairdresser had assured her that if she curled it she could make it look "very sixties" but she'd gone with Georgina's choice and left it harsh and raw and dead straight. The bottom of the abrupt cut framed her face. The other girls joined in as well.  
Blair was too busy scanning the courtyard. "Oh, thanks." She stated in response to Serena. She was distracted. The dismissive sentence caught the attention of everyone.  
"Blair, can we please talk?" Serena requested. "about Friday night."  
"Can we do it later?" Blair requested. Half her back was turned to the blonde "I'm meant to be meeting someone."  
"I just wanted to apologise for what happened."  
Where was she? Blair wondered. Had something happened? Had she misjudged her?  
"I wanted to say, it wasn't personal, me and Chuck, it just happened, and it was just one kiss." She let out a nervous giggle "We'd both just had way to much to drink."  
Blair turned, her anxiety getting the better of her she snapped "look, S, I don't care who you make out with, I half expected it. You can fuck whoever you want."  
Serena recoiled. They all did. Rarely was Blair's tone that harsh.  
"B" Serena tried but then Blair's phone rang and with fumbling fingers she opened it.  
"Hello?" She tried not to sound desperate.  
"The line was like forever, I just walked in the gates. Where are you?"  
"Straight ahead. I'll meet you at entrance."  
She hung up the phone. "have a nice day girls." She told them collectively before she walked away.  
Heading for the stop of the stairs the last person she wanted to see she saw, lingering in the shadows. He looked in pain.  
"Blair" His voice, low and pleading cut through her.  
"I'm meeting someone."  
He looked her in the eye "I'm sorry" he insisted. There were those camera phones again.  
"I'm not."  
She kept walking.  
Her eyes met Georgina's who was coming up the stairs. She held four frappechinos on a tray and looked hot in Blair's uniform.

Georgie held out her first offering "I've got a mocha frappechino, sugar and fat free, don't worry."

Blair accepted it and took a sip, but frowned. Georgie's tray held three more drinks.

"Or" Georgie held out another "A Vanilla Latte" She held the drink up to Blair two caught the straw between her lips and sipped. It was her favourite but there was an extra kick that wasn't an extra espresso shot. It was a Sparksian pick me up.

"Definitely the Vanilla Latte." Blair stated solemnly, taking the plastic cup Georgie proffered. Georgie's face lit up into a delighted smile.

"Excellent." Georgie dumped the extra Mocha Latte in the bin. Blair copied her.

"You got two for you as well." Blair noted

Georgie nodded and then answered the unspoken question. "No fun on your own."

"No." Blair resolved with a firm nod of her own. She smiled and let Georgina adjust a piece of her hair. "no fun at all."

Blair turned her face into Georgie's neck as they past Chuck. The girl's arm was heavy and comforting around her waist. She took a long sip of her frappechino, the alcohol, fake sugar and temperature made her head buzz. Georgina glared at him.

"let me see you're schedule" Blair declared when they'd reached her locker. They had a few classes together. Business, English, World History. But Blair took French and Politics while Georgie took German and had to make up a maths credit.

Blair told her the combination to her locker (Audrey's birthday) and left some books there before heading to class.

Serena didn't take business but Penelope and Marianne were, and sitting in their usual spots. Blair led Georgina to the back row instead. She wasn't sure if it was the vodka or the bitchiness of Georgie's hand resting on the small of her back but she felt warm inside.

"Good morning ladies." Mr Antros walked in. He was one of the least irritating teachers in the school. Something Blair was glad for.

"and we have a new student today, a Miss Georgina Sparks. If you'd like to tell us a bit about yourself."

She stood up slowly.

"Well I'm Georgina, Georgina Sparks. I was actually a student here until seventh grade. Since then I've be around, done a bit of everything, but I figured where better to finish up high school." She smirked "oh, and I'm living with Blair."

She smiled gracefully and sat down before shining specifically at Blair. It wasn't a move lost on anyone else in the room. Except perhaps Mr Antros.

"Thank you Ms Sparks. Today we continue our in depth study of International business, and more importantly, private enterprise on the global market."

* * *

"Alright, that's an hour of my life I'm never getting back." Georgie wrapped an arm around Blair's waist.

Blair frowned. "You don't have to take classes you don't like."

Georgie shrugged. "At some point I'll have to pay my own credit card bill, even if it is with someone else's money."

"Nice, Rosie." Blair giggled and whispered in Georgie's ear "I 'spose that makes me your sugar mommy."

Girls in the corridor gaped. Phone snapped pictures. They might not have been able to hear what was said but Blair Waldorf was giggling and apparently BFF with the new girl. A storm was coming.

"Hi Jen." Blair stated, the brunettes were walking down the corridor.

Jenny's head, buried in her locker, snapped around. But Blair and Georgie were already halfway down the corridor. She smiled a little to herself. Her day just picked up because if she'd learnt nothing else over the last year it was that Blair Waldorf belonged on top.

Georgie and Blair made a pit stop in the girls bathroom and while Georgie watched the door and applied more eyeliner, Blair threw up her frappechino, gagging slightly.

She came out and drank some of the Evian Georgie handed to her wordlessly.

She ran a finger under her eyes, blinking away any moisture that had gathered. She swallowed; she could taste the acidity burning her oesophagus. Her next class would have Serena in it.

"Rosie?" she asked softly.

Georgina looked away from the mirror where she'd been fiddling with her eyeliner, giving Blair the illusion of privacy.

"Have you got anything stronger?"

Georgina nodded, before turning to her tote, rummaging through it until she pulled out a silver flask. She didn't hand it over but pulled out a bottle of orange juice as well. Georgina poured a healthy amount of vodka in before handing it over. Blair took a long sip before handing it to Georgie who mimicked her. She handed it back to Blair who screwed the lid on and slipped it into her bag before mustering up a smile.

Georgina turned back to the mirror, doing one final check.

"Ready?" She asked Blair. They were close to being late to next period. A first for Blair.

"Can I borrow some?" She asked instead.

Georgina raised an eyebrow. "What's mine is yours." She stated, but didn't hand over the eyeliner. Instead she told Blair "sit on the bench, I'll do it for you."

* * *

Serena was already seated in class when the two brunettes walked in. Hazel and Isabel sat to her right in the back row as she leaned against the wall, listening to them blather on. Everyone was seated, in fact, and the two brunettes made it just in time as their teacher ordered her things. Serena looked up, Blair looked different with the dark hair and eyes. Mysterious. Not the prim and proper Blair she was used too.

Blair and Serena's eyes met, neither backing down until Georgie spoke in Blair's ear.

"Come on Snow White, I want to sit by the window."

Again Georgina was called upon. "I'm Georgina Sparks, I've been away, but now I'm back, and living with Blair." There was that affectionate smile again, and then the teacher took over and discussion turned to Gatsby.

"So tell me, Ms Waldorf" attention turned to Blair "what makes a yearning different? Why is it any different to wanting something?"

"A want is just that." Blair broke eye contact with Georgie to answer the question. "its superficial. You only want it. A yearning, it feels like you need it, desperately. Like air. Its something you'd sacrifice something valuable for. When you yearn, you hurt, for the lack of whatever it is you yearn for."

She met the teacher's eyes unflinchingly. It was an unusually passionate answer by Blair Waldorf.

"So in the case of Gatsby, what is it he yearns for?"

"What he thinks he wants" Georgie doesn't raise her hand, unlike the few other girls (including Serena) who wanted to prove Blair wasn't the only English genius.

"Miss Sparks?"

"He wants acceptance, understanding. He's looking in the wrong place. Though, because underneath all the wealth and extravagance, all the people who supposably care or are interested in him, they don't really want to know. They're just playing a role. They don't see past themselves. They're too self-centred, and so is Gatsby, but the difference is he chose it. So Fitzgerald's criticising the lavishness of it, but not because its lavish, I think he quite likes that, but because Gatsby looses what he wanted all along, and then whats the point. He just dies sad and alone."

The teacher nodded "and interesting perspective, clearly not from the cliff notes. So is the novel about Gatsby, Nick or something else entirely. Ms Rogers?"

Blair smiled at Georgie as she rested her head on the desk. Another first for Blair Warldof. The sun made her skin glow white beside her now even darker hair. She scribbled on a piece of paper "lunch plans? shopping" without really moving. Then, checking their teacher wasn't looking, handed it to Georgie.

Georgina read it, nodded and smiled.

Serena fumed and pulled out her sidekick.

"Serious Situation." She texted. "G is back."

She scrolled through her contacts before selecting Chuck and Nate. It was time to end this, so she thought.

**Gossip Girl here. And who is that girl who looks like B? The new dangerous look might be a sign S should surrender now. Sighted: S and C apologising. B didn't accept, but she didn't decline. Rumours have it she claimed she didn't care and that really is a sign pod people or at the very least Brooklynites are involved. It might have something to do with B's new BFF. For those who weren't here back in the day, meet G. She was the third wheel of the B/S friendship and now she's back. This time it would appear she's on B's side. Oh, and we can't forget to mention she and C were a hot item for the thirty seconds it took for them to lose their V plates. She and B must have so much to chat about. In other news, Lonely boy still looks lonely and N has been inconspicuous for a while. Combined with C's unusually quiet weekend, the boys have been a little down and out. Come on gentlemen, don't you know the UES needs you? Can't wait for lunch. XOXO.**

* * *

Please update. Next up, confrontations. Chuck and Georgina, Chuck and Blair, Blair and Serena, Serena and Georgina, Blair and Nate, and a Georgina and Dan moment, because really, she does have to say I told you so. Should be fun. Plus, the new B, who will she end up b-ing? Yes. I really just typed b-ing.

XOXO.

You know you want to review.


	3. There are two crazy bitches in this town

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: **UnkownP3 who inspired me to put together the various bits and pieces I had lying around into one vaguely coherent chapter. I had all these pieces and now they're one giant piece...

_Also thanks to Hoshi Tamamushiirono__, Mizazmija, Valerie, Sheree, indusgirl1313, crystal, princetongirl and Gina._

_Though Gina, I don't think this was what you meant when you said let Blair and Georgina be united._

_This chapter starts out with the same vibe as the earlier one, but it gets dark very quickly. Basically, I wanted to show Blair going down a path she thinks she's choosing but she's really not. She's being pulled down it, like Alice down the rabbit hole. Georgina also, has her dark moment and particularly with Blair. I wanted to remind everyone that this was the girl that sold her horse for cocaine and boot camp wasn't exactly finished. While she and Blair are clearly on the same team (hehhehe) she's still got a lot of bad habits and issues that aren't exactly broken._

_Chuck will also be an interesting character study, though that's next chapter mostly._

_I know I promised varying conflicts this chapter. Some you get, others (like any containing Dan) have pretty much been cut out. Sorry about that but I chose rapid plot development._

Blair and Georgina descended the stairs as two matching, visibly dangerous, brunettes. There wasn't a girl or boy who didn't pause to take in the new situation. Everyone had been waiting for Blair's retaliation and no one doubted that while this didn't make immediate sense it would resonate across the UES.

Nate met Serena's eyes at the bottom of the stairs and joined her just before the brunettes passed. The pair cast a dismissive look over the gathering of Constance girls flocking around Serena.

"Long time no see, Nate." Georgina cocked her head. "Well have to catch up, you too S. If I'm not busy."  
Blair didn't say anything, to any of them. She just affixed a steely look to her expression, waited until Georgina had finished speaking, and then started walking again.

"What's going on?" Nate demanded immediately. Georgina was never a good thing in his experience. She was the girl who'd partnered Chuck in his earliest real immorality and had been the torch bearer for Serena's descent into debauchery.

Serena met his gaze, her eyes were filled with concern, though even naïve Nate couldn't decide whether it was for herself or for Blair. "I think we're going to need Chuck." She stated, before Penelope butted in.

"Serena!" Even her voice was irritating "who was that?"

"Georgina Sparks." Serena said dismissively.

"We knew that from Gossip Girl!" Isabelle was marginally less irritating and on more than just an audio based judgement. Her timing, however, wasn't fantastic. "Come on S, tell us the goss!"

"uh, I don't know." She admitted "I've got to go, Nate?"

He nodded that yes, he'd be coming.

"But then what are we doing for lunch?" Hazel whined.

"Whatever you want."

The girls stared at Serena as she and Nate left. Nate pulled out his cell but before he could use it Chuck stepped into their path. He'd been lurking out of sight and watching the show.

"We need to talk." He stated.

Lunch for Georgina and Blair ended up being a quick bite at the Saks cafe' so they could go shopping as well. Blair spent four thousand dollars on the new ready to wear Zac Posen collection and every single piece got Georgina's approval.

Georgie went a little Gucci nuts, and then her and Blair wandered down the past Tiffany's and looked at the shiny diamonds.

They finished up at Blair's locker, which was wear Chuck found them.

"Charles Lee Ray!" Georgie smirked.

Chuck ignored her. "We need to talk." He told Blair.

"No we don't." Blair insisted."I have class."

"Not for another ten minutes." Chuck commented "don't make excuses!"

Blair swallowed roughly and Chuck lifted a hand to touch hers.

"B?" Georgina asked.

"Could you… give me a minute?" Blair asked. Georgina frowned. "Sure, I've got German anyway. Its round the corner, right"

Blair broke eye contact with Chuck. "yes. I'll see you in History."

Georgina nodded, somewhat reluctantly, but left the two of them in the corridor.

Chuck's finger's traced over her jaw and her eyes closed reflexively. She let herself enjoy it for a moment before insisting. "Don't!"

"oh?" he didn't and she allowed it for a second longer before letting it fall. He didn't step back.

"I said don't"

His eyes were smug, but concerned. "Georgina, Blair? Really?"

She didn't answer.

"What's the plan. Have Georgina lure S back into her old ways? Tell horror stories about her past? Because I know a fair few horror stories myself. I could help you" He suggested.

"Yes, Georgie told me all about _that _horror story." Blair shut the door with a bang "and there is no plan. Now move."

"You're not really going to let Serena keep your throne." Chuck frowned. "You're Blair Waldorf. She's…"

"A bright shining, completely sub-par royal pain in my arse I'm finally free of, just as I'm free of you."

She went to walk past him but he grabbed her. She was too small, too fragile to stand a chance and let him.

"You don't want to be free of me." He insisted, his grip on her arms held her close. It would leave bruises.

"and yet I find myself with a strong desire to be as far away from you as possible." Blair's face twisted in disgust at both Chuck and herself. "go fuck Serena." She spat.

Chuck's shock at her vulgarity gave her opportunity to put space between them.

"Blair…" he drew out her name. The way he said it was so patronising, as if she were childish.

"Don't" she spat. She put more space between them when he went to touch her again. "I'm done, Chuck. We're done."

"I'll fix this." He insisted "I'll get rid of Serena and make things like they should be."

"No." Blair told him "what you did…" her eyes flashed "it was unforgivable."

"It was one stupid kiss." Chuck told her. A student appeared at one end of the hallway, cell phone in hand, but his glare sent them scurrying. "she was my Marcus, and I was drunk. So let me make you Queen again, we'll deal with Georgie and Serena together?"

Blair laughed. It wasn't hysterical but coming from Blair, more than a little unusual. "Youcan't _just fix this."_ She insisted. "and I'm not sure I want you too."

"Blair?" He touched her face again.

"No Chuck. This was it. I'm out. I don't want to see you, or Serena, again. I can't live like this." Her eyes were sad. "I'm never going to be able to trust you again.

"yes you will" he stated resolutely.

"No. You deliberately hurt me when I needed you most. You didn't care at all what it would do to me." She was getting more emotional than she would have liked.

"I wanted you back."

"if you thought that's what you needed to do to get me back, you really don't know me at all." She blinked back a few tears. "and I think that's the most pathetic thing at all. I thought you did. I thought you of all people knew me. I thought you cared about me."

Chuck didn't know what to say, how to fix the situation. He'd never envisioned this.

Blair started speaking again. "You know I always imagined us getting back together, eventually. Me forgiving you for your middle-aged interior designer and Italy, and you, finally getting over your issues, but for the first time, I can't imagine us having a future at all."

She turned and hurried down the corridor, scowling at the three freshmen gathered at their lockers.

Chuck's jaw was practically wired shut and he slammed his fist three times into the locker. The skin of his knuckles split open from his uncharacteristically violent move.

He left the girl's corridors and the school grounds as fast as he could. He had to get out of there. He needed to destroy something, anything (himself included) and while more than anything he wanted some violent, desperate sex, he knew actions like that were what had gotten himself into the situation in the first place.

Instead, he locked himself in his suite with his collection of alcohol. Blair was right, if she wouldn't take him back, if hope was lost, he too had no idea what happened next.

Blair drew on all her years as the crazy bitch of the Upper East Side to pull herself together for French. Serena kept making eyes at her. She could feel them boring into her head from across the room and she couldn't concentrate in what was normally her best class. Her head was spinning.

She raised her hand. "Oui Mademoiselle?"

In perfect French she requested to go to the ladies.

"of course."

Blair ducked out. Serena watched her concerned before asking a minute later to check on her.

Blair was the teacher's star student, so she allowed Serena to go check on her without a second thought.

Serena found Blair right where she didn't want to and immediately confronted her with what sounded like a lecture on why she was too good to do this to herself.

"Don't Serena. I'm not your friend anymore, remember?"

"I never said that." Serena insisted.

Blair scooped some water into her mouth and spat it out. She didn't care what Serena thought. She pulled some dark red lipstick from her pocket.

"Really? I remember differently."

"You're the one who tried to humiliate me in the middle of fashion week?"

"Because you didn't do it to me first? With the girls? With my mother and Poppy Lifton?"

Serena unconsciously rolled her eyes. Blair noticed.

"It isn't the same" Serena insisted.

"No, because you're Serena Van Der Woodsen" Blair stressed the name. "and you can't let anything get in the way of your light!"

"We can still be…"

"What, friends?" Blair cut her off with a laugh "I don't want to be friends with you. Friends should be happy when their friends succeed. Friends shouldn't have to worry about what happens while they're dealing with a breakup."

Serena went to talk but Blair cut her off.

"I'm speaking, so for once, you will listen. I don't want to be friends with you anymore. Because your light's not the only thing being blocked out. So you can have the girls, and the steps and the crown and you can even have Chuck. I'm not going to fight you, but if our friendship ever meant anything to you, you'll leave me and Georgie alone."

Serena gaped incredulously "Its obvious you're just trying to replace me" She insisted.

"No." Blair's voice got soft "Why would I want to replace you?" Her eyes searched Serena's. "Look after yourself S." She insisted "Because I'm not going to be."

She left Serena in the bathroom and headed back to class.

Gossip Girl here, and it looks like some relationships may be dead and dusted. C and B were sighted in one last stand by B's locker and it looks like his exploits with S have truly ended the possibility of a reunion for UES scariest couple. Likewise, it seems there's no reconciliation between S and B on horizon. What may be oncoming? If B's attitude is anything to go by, she might regain the throne with little to no effort on her part, and with a new favourite lady-in-waiting as well. It seems G and B have so much in common, a history with C and playing second fiddle to S the most obvious. So are two brunettes better than one blonde?

XOXO Gossip Girl.

Georgina introduced Blair to dancing like Gossip Girl didn't exist, permanent dark eyeliner and never seeing the world through entirely sober eyes. Their life. in Blair's opinion, was almost perfect.

Georgina usually woke up first. Her body was used to the late hours. Most nights they made it home to the Waldorf house and Georgie would detangle herself from Blair's limbs and head downstairs, eating her own breakfast where Blair wouldn't have to see and then taking Blair up something small. Mostly some fruit occasionally with fat free yogurt and granola. She'd wash the alcohol and grime from the night before off in the shower while Blair occasionally ate. Then they'd switch and Georgie would make sure they had everything they needed for the days ahead. Drugs, alcohol and anything else. Blair would sometimes throw up, in which case Georgie was there with something sometimes alcoholic to drink, and whatever else Blair needed.

They shared clothes where they could and make up and jewelry was stored together. Their shopping sprees had turned Blair's closet into one giant mix of clothes. It was a giant mess on the days Dorota didn't come in to organise it. The two times a week were the only days Blair let the maid into her room when she was there, and Dorota couldn't help but shake her head and comment that "Mrs Eleanor wouldn't like this"

Blair ignored her, just like she ignored Serena's pleading looks across the courtyard, and Chuck watching her from the shadows. He turned up when they were out, too. At clubs and bars, sometimes she'd look up and he'd be there. She wouldn't let it didn't bother her. It did make something in her stomach move and she couldn't help but duck off to the bathroom while Georgie would stand outside and dismiss blonde trash that would try to come in while she was throwing up.

It no time at all for Blair's entire world to shrink down to a pair of blue eyes and expanded to see everything she could never imagined, and it was that B that struggled to keep her eyes open in French little more than two weeks after Georgina had returned to New York. All of the UES waited as for the girls of Constance to come to a head. Either Blair would shatter under the rough and tumble lifestyle of being an It girl, or Serena's throne would crumble from lack of care and maintenance.

"Wow B" Penelope commented "you look…"

"What?" Blair snapped "like I've had two hours sleep? That's because I have, now either get that H&M cardigan out of my face or I'll move it myself."

Penelope recoiled. "God, hangover much."

Hazel giggled but Blair frowned. She wanted to be in bed, asleep.

She did liked her new edgier look. Gone was the prude Blair Waldorf (she'd proven that with Georgina in half the clubs of manhattan). In its place was a dark, mysterious, seductress. Dark eyes, dark hair, seductive lips and less than modest clothes. Black lace was the new look of the day. The neckline was lower, the hemline higher and nothing was ever the same thing. This new Blair was unpredictable and Blair liked that about herself. She was the lovechild of Anne Hathaway, Dita Von Tease and a Victrola dancer. Not that Blair would admit it, but the burlesque club was one of her favourite places. She and Georgie took great delight in stripping off on stage all the while Blair pretended to ignore Chuck's dark stare.

She met Georgie by her locker.

"My head feels like its been through a meat grinder"

"Poor thing."

Georgie tucked Blair's hair behind her ears.

"I think I should have a nap when we get home, then we can go out dancing tonight."

Georgie nodded and waited while Blair swallowed two pain killers. She'd taken some herself earlier.

"I could use a liquid lunch." The last thing Blair felt like doing was eating.

Georgie nodded and the two exited the school together, arm in arm.

"Blair, Georgina, wait up." Isabelle Coats caught up. Her hair was held back by a canary yellow headband that matched her coat.

"Hi." Blair nodded, leaning her head on Georgina's shoulder. Her new BFF relationship with Georgina had complicated the Constance social structure. She wasn't Queen or even step royalty, but she was by no means a sheep. Somehow, no one knew what to do with the new B and her BFF, but their attitude alone had convinced everyone they were still important, thus…

"I just wanted to check you were coming to my birthday party."

"Its Friday right?" Georgie's hair was soft under the skin, and warm in the chilly New York weather.

"Yep." She handed over a hard copy invitation though Blair and Georgina had already received electronic ones, not to mention the gossip girl blast.

"sure" Blair said agreeably "you're parties are always fun, Iz"

"Great. Well, we're all going for lunch." She looked over at the gaggle of girls, watching. Serena was front at centre. The implication they were both more than welcome was clear.

"We have plans." Georgie insisted

"anything interesting?" She perked up. Georgie petted the back of Blair's head.

At their lack of response (or invitation to join them) Isabelle deflated. "well have fun then."

The girls of Constance didn't quite know where to fit B and G in, but that didn't mean they weren't trying.

With an arm around each others waists, the brunettes left together, Blair giving Jenny a little smile as they passed the blonde and Eric at the gate.

**Gossip Girl here and B and G are sharing another lunch together. We thought B and S were close but have these two been seen apart since G arrived in town? B doesn't seem to have a problem with S being the Queen of the UES, but sources say others might. S's It Factor apparently didn't transfer quite so easily to her ability to rule, but what's It this year is definitely brunette. Here are B & G every night this week, in some of the hottest places in town, and looking decidedly like It Girls! Maybe it was B and G that stole someone's title. XOXO Gossip Girl**

"Brian Reyes?" Blair held up the blue dress. Georgie frowned and that in turn made the smile on Blair's face fade a little.

"You don't like it?"

"I do, for brunch on Saturday. It'll be gorgeous. For tonight, lets wear something with a bit of skin." Blair looked back at the navy dress. It was certainly short enough but the neckline was high.

"How about this?" Blair gaped at the dark red skinny dress.

"When did we buy that?"

Georgina frowned "I thought we got it today?"

"How drunk were we?"

Georgina shrugged, stepping behind Blair and holding up the red dress over the black lingerie set, complete with garters. "I think it was mostly the LSD."

The dress was red with ribbed fabric and a scooping front and back. Blair laughed, turning so they were inches apart. "

Could have been" She seized the Nicole Miller scrap of fabric from Georgina's hands. Her eyes dances as she smiled. "But Rosy, if I'm wearing this, what are you wearing?"

Georgina laughed. "Something Scandalous Snow. Find me something scandelous."

Georgina's dress was Armani, black. While Blair selected a pair of black Christian Louboutin ankle boots and a black clutch Georgina's accessories matched Blair's red dress. Her Dolce and Gabbana pumps were the exact colour of Blair's lipstick.

"Here" she selected a black silk headband from the closet and set it carefully amongst Blair's teased hair. "Well shall we?" Blair offered her arm. Georgina took it but then gave Blair a brilliant smile before setting off down the stairs. Blair had paused at the expression of love. "Well come on!" Georgina insisted. Blair caught up, linking her arm though Georgina's.

"So where shall we go before the opening?" Georgina instructed the driver of their destination before settling in the backseat with Blair and pulling out the waiting bottle of Dom. "Beleman's?" She asked Georgina, who nodded. She poured a glass of champagne and handed it to Blair. She got out her own bag and fumbled through it.

"Are you taking more acid?" Blair was more than curious.

Georgina grinned. "no"

"coke?"

Georgina pulled out a bag of pills.

"E" Blair sounded delighted at guessing correctly.

"Did you want one then?" Blair held out a hand like a child seeking candy but instead Georgina held it up to put on B's tongue. Blair opened her mouth obediently before swallowing away the bitter taste with a mouthful of champagne. She handed the glass to Georgina and took the bag, repeating the procedure. Then she picked up the bottle and another glass.

"We should go to the Auction House later." Georgina suggested Blair shook her head.

"Its Monday. Private party." Georgina frowned.

"They should be so lucky we'd attended."

"How about 1OAK, I haven't been there in forever."

"We can dance slutty on the bar." Georgina giggled. "but Beleman's first. I need a good cocktail."

* * *

Serena Van Der Woodsen couldn't believe she'd been reduced to this. Nate was one thing, but the UES prince had brought Chuck with him when he'd responded to her distressed text. She needed someone other than mindless sycophants to surround herself with. Penelope, Hazel and Nelly were useless. Isabelle and Elise increasingly didn't hide their distaste of her decisions of queen. Anytime she imparted some decree they exchanged looks and then rolled their eyes at her her but they never actually came out and said anything. Between them and those only capable of mimicking her style she was going crazy.

Nate promised to meet her at 1OAK but she was less than pleased to see him ambling up with Chuck. The suited brunette took a final drag on his joint before discarding it with a smirk. Behind them ambled Anthony Avuldsen, and Jeremy Scott Tompkison.

"Sis"

"Chuck."

Nate shrugged innocently at her glare. He was very good at that.

"Lets just go in" Serena insisted, before leading the high school students through without a trouble.

Within the club, Blair and Georgina danced together. It would be fun and flirty and sometimes downright dirty until the touches became a little too sexual, the glances a little too intense and then wham! Some obnoxious, out of work hedge fund manager would cut in on their fun. The girls laughingly dismissed the men trying to get their attention left right and centre. The only one they cared about was Matty the gorgeous looking bartender who saw them as they started coming over everytime. By the time they reached the bar he was ready to take their order and soon after they had cocktails in hand.

It probably had something to do with the fact that Blair had handed over her credit card. "Can you get us a tab?" She had requested. Her eyes wide. "See we're going to be drinking a lot tonight." Matty was used to gorgeous girls but these two were particularly stunning. "and this way we can sign off on your tip at the beginning of the night" Georgina was particularly blunt where Blair was coy. "Double what we spend, all right? And hold our purses behind the bar. Who knows what goes on in a coat room."

"for you ladies, of course." That had been a half dozen cocktails earlier.

"another Purple Heather?" Blair refused to acknowledge Chuck's contribution in making scotch her drink of choice. She just nodded at the bartender instead.

"We need shots as well. Be creative, and I'll have a metro." Georgina added

"Sure thing." With the size of the crowd, the two girls were squished together at the bar, close together.

"Hi ladies. Can I buy either one of you a drink?" Blair turned, playing with her hair.

"just one?"

"well no, uh, I suppose I could buy you both one."

"Don't strain yourself." Blair rested her head against the slightly taller Georgina's. Georgina kissed her cheek. "We're very good at sharing."

"oh uh, well..."

Blair smirked."Why don't you just by yourself a drink then."

Matty returned and Georgina demanded. "Do a body shot."

Blair nodded eagerly, laughing as a spot on Georgina's collerbone is decided upon. Blair's mouth was warm and soft on Georgie's skin and she pulled away slowly, her dark eyes staring up at Georgina. Even with slightly sweaty skin and smudged make-up she was still Georgina's perfect doll.

"Rosy?" She didn't even notice Blair saying her pet name. "Rose?" Georgina snapped to attention and took hold of Blair's hair in her fist pulling her head to one side. She licked a hot, wet path she could sprinkle salt on, downed a shot and then licked the salt off in one quick swipe before picking the lime up and squeezing a few drops in her mouth. She could feel Blair's eyes on her as the juice hit her lips. This was why she didn't suck on her chasers. Her tongue darted out to touch up her lips. Blair gave a nervous laugh and picked up her Scotch mix downing a few good mouthfuls. Georgina seized her hand and pulled her through the club. Her cocktail was gone faster than the shot. The sweetness didn't object to a quick path down Georgina's throat. The harshness of the scotch took longer to drink and Blair pulled Georgie to a stop before they descended into the depths of the dancefloor. Sipping her Purple Heather, Blair relaxed into Georgina's hand that curled around the back of her head. Georgina was intrigued by some raised points in the club. She missed completely letting loose as much as she loved Blair. She pulled Blair closer

"How do you feel Snow?" her breath was hot against Blair's ear "with the E?"

"Its good. Fun."

"coke?" Georgina offered.

From her bra she pulled the bullet and after turning to the wall, took a sharp snort.

"um yes." Blair momentary indecision was quickly overruled by the fun she was having. "Give it here." She was less efficient than Georgina but far more enthusiastic. Laughing she put the bullet back in Georgina's bra, patting the top of her dress reassuringly. "Let's dance."

She insisted but instead of letting herself be pulled towards the floor she wrapped her hand around Blair's and tugged her in another direction. It wasn't too much later than Serena and her court walked in and rather than Chuck or Serena who would never have expected Blair's behavior, it was Isabelle who commented appropriately with one of Blair's signature phrase. "Oh my effing god."

"What Iz?" Serena needed a drink, right then. Isabelle laughed an incredulous laugh.

"Who knew Blair had legs like that." Chuck's mouth went dry. The way she moved was almost as hot as the first time at Victrola. Nothing could compare to Blair stripping, just for him, but even though she had no idea he was watching, she did look gorgeous. Nate was uncomfortable watching, so Jeremy's hand on his arm was a welcome relief, even if his comments weren't.

"Damn, to think you got to fuck that." But Nate felt nowhere near as uncomfortable as Chuck was. The immediate impact of Blair quickly wore thin. As stunning as she was, his Blair didn't dance on bars with Georgina Sparks, she didn't look so carefree and _slutty._ She shouldn't look that wanton for anyone but him, yet alone the viewing pleasures of an entire gaggle of what looked like sleazy, cheap investment bankers.

"We have to get her down." Serena cut into his thoughts. Chuck nodded tightly and followed the blonde as she cut a line through the club.

"baby, are you going do get up there and dance too?"

Serena ignored them all and instead focused on reaching the brunettes.

"Blair." The brunette either didn't notice or didn't care."Blair" Serena repeated. This time she reached out to touch her leg. Chuck half-heartedly tried to ignore that he could almost see up her dress. That, no doubt, was a contributor to the sleazy banker's excitement. Recognition appeared on Blair's face and then apprehension. As per usual lately, she turned to Georgina and the look of her face was far more malicious. With a signature Blair Waldorf grin that Chuck was very relieved to see, Blair sent bankers backing away from the bar so she could get down with a degree of grace. Ignoring Chuck she held a hand out and wiggled it in Nate's direction. Automatically he took it. With a smile Nate's way, Blair immediately turned to help Georgina down.

"Thank you Snow." Blair and Georgina shared a look that had Serena's stomach churning before Georgina coyly commented

"fancy seeing you here."

"yeah, what a coincidence." Serena's irritation at them was clear.

Blair couldn't handle her condescension then. Her head swum and she reached up to touch it. "I'll going to the bathroom." She murmured to Georgina and reassuringly dismissed her concern.

"Blair?" Hazel asked as she passed the lingering minions.

Blair brushed her off "I'll be back" she stated.

"Well this has been fun" Georgina brushed Serena off as well "but I need another drink."

Serena caught her arm "whatever your doing, stop it." She insisted. This wasn't the first time they'd started this conversation but Blair's almost constant presence had kept it limited. "I mean it Georgie, leave Blair out of this."

Georgina stepped forward cockily. "But she's having so much fun." She smirked. "you remember what fun is, right S?"

"Blair's fragile." Serena insisted "and I swear, I'll destroy you!"

Georgina scoffed. "you can't destroy me. The closest anyone's ever come was Blair and all she did was ship me to boot camp. You have to care about someone's opinion to let them hurt you." She stepped up close to Serena in the fairly loud club so they were close. "you might have hurt Blair in the past, but now neither me or her care enough about you for you to have any opinion whatsoever." She glanced in Chuck's direction "that's a general statement."

She preened delightedly in the club lights. "Hi girls." With a flick of her hair and a wave in Isabelle and everyone else's direction she moved away in the crowd. Clearly Blair had taught her much about the school's structure because she made sure to compliment Isabelle. "I love that dress." She told her "you'll have to come shopping with Snow and I sometime."

"Thanks" Isabelle replied "I'd love too." Georgina had already moved on, leaning at the bar but waving the immediately attentive Matty away. Chuck caught his attention and immediately ordering a scotch. He looked disgusted at the club. He would prefer a bar in Brooklyn to a club like this.

"Have you come here to threaten me as well?" Georgina changed her mind and waved over Matty.

"No. You know that I'm more than capable of destroying everything you hold dear in the blink of an eye."

"Excellent plan Bass." Georgina fixed him with a particularly malicious glare. "Blair is what I care about, so once again, you'd destroy her life in the blink of an eye. Maybe if you focused a little more on her and a little less on you for once, she could stand to be in the same room as you. You'll have to excuse me, Bass, but I've got a girl waiting. My bags thank you, a shot of Vodka, a bottle of Perrier and my tab." She pulled out her phone, sent off a text and went to meet a reappearing Blair. Chuck watched as Georgina poured the shot down Blair's throat. He wasn't close enough to see the little that escaped her lips but he could see Georgina's finger wipe it away. Logic had said that without a bag (and therefore a toothbrush or gum) Blair would need something to clean her mouth out. Georgina handed her the bottle of water and checked her phone to see that yes, their car was outside.

"Come on Snow, we're leaving." She insisted.

Wide-eyed and trusting, Blair nodded.

"What did she want?" She asked of Georgina.

"The usual. I'm the wicked witch and you're too stupid to realise."

"Does that sound like me?" There was only a hint of bitter humour in her voice. Georgie plastered a big kiss on Blair's cheek. She was the one Blair needed she told herself. She just didn't get why Blair didn't.

"Blair, wait." Suddenly Serena was there.

"try the blueberry vodka, its great." Blair's voice was weak but determined and without a backwards glance she followed Georgina from the club. Blair offered Georgina the shower first and she was quick about washing the club grime from her skin. Blair was sitting at her vanity, rearranging her jewelry. Wrapped in a towel, Georgina ran a finger along the top of Blair's shoulders as she sauntered to the closet.

"Its all yours." Blair was lost in thought and went through the motions automatically. The dress was discarded and in the middle of the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror. She pinched her stomach first, as per usual. Then her thigh. She discarded her bra and rolled her breasts in front of her. They weren't perfect. She scowled, upset, and then pulled off her underwear and stepped into the shower. She scrubbed until every inch of herself was clean and then stood under the the shower head for a minute, pushing her hair back off her face. She felt warm, even as she shivered stepping out of the shower. The drugs she'd taken that night had given her a warm buzz but without a thought the opened the bathroom cabinet and took out her Lexapro. Enjoying her most recent buzz she took twice the amount she was supposed too and then wrapped a towel around her body. After fluffing her hair so it wasn't flat against her head she came out. Georgina sat at the desk, laptop open, martini beside her. She was in simple lacey underwear and a matching cami with a string of pearls over the top. Her hair was rumpled.

"Are we on gossip girl yet?"

"we look stunning" Georgina promised. She pulled out her own sleepwear first, and then sat on the bed. She smoothed it over the bottom of her legs first and then worked her way upwards. She dragged her fingernails over her stomach leaving red tracks before rubbing them away.

"Rosey?" She drew the brunette's attention.

"hmm?" Georgina drifted around the room. Slowly she pulled Blair's pearls off and hung them back in their place. "Did I tell you I like them. You should wear pearls more often. They suit you."

Blair watched her. "they're not my favourite" She insisted "keep them." Georgina shrugged before setting her martini glass on the beside table and pulling the covers back. Blair stood up, turned off the lights in the room and then pulled them back on her side and climbed in beside Georgie.

Once the two girls were lying in the dark Blair spoke up. "How close were you with Serena?" she asked.

There was a long pause. "We were pretty close." Georgina answered honestly.

"Closer than we are?"

"Blair" the use of her actual first name was rare "what is this about?" Georgina was used to Blair's insecurity. She welcomed it. It meant she could do something for the brunette. Blair needed Georgina as much as Georgina needed Blair to need her. Blair rolled onto her side and put her hand on Georgina's stomach.

"You were just good friends, right?"

"Serena and I were never as close as we are." It was exactly what Blair needed to here and Georgina sealed it with a kiss. It was soft and sweet and a tiny movement in the dark of the room. Georgina wished she could see more of Blair's pure skin and doll-like appearance. Instead, she traced the fragility of Blair's face with her fingertips.

Any remaining humour disappeared at their closeness. Georgie kissed her slowly before Blair let out a moan that set them both off. Blair wrapped her arms around Georgina's hips and pulled on onto of her. Georgina buried her hands in Blair's hair and her tongue in Blair's mouth.

Eventually Blair pushed her back a little so even in the dark light she could see her features.

"Like what you see?" Georgina demanded.

Blair nodded.

"good." Georgina kissed her again and then dragged her tongue down the path she'd made earlier when she had done body shots. She followed it with her teeth.

"Don't leave a hickey." Blair insisted weakly.

Georgina pinned her from above.

"I'm not allowed too leave a hickey?" She demanded

Blair shook her head mutely.

"But I want everyone to know that you're mine." She insisted. "that its you and me. Snow White and Rose Red."

She reached around until she found Blair's fragile wrists and pressed them into the bedspread. Then she gently licked down to the bottom of the V in Blair's babydoll. She breathed hot air onto the curve of Blair's breast which heaved.

"What if I gave you a hickey, right here."

"please" Blair begged

Georgina pressed their crutches together. Blair didn't know if it was the mixture of drugs flowing through her body, that is was Georgina or what Georgina was doing to her, but her body felt like it was on fire.

"oh" her breath came out in gasps and when Georgina was by her neck again she slid her hand under Georgina's cami to hold on to her back.

"All of you is mine." Georgina couldn't believe it.

"please Rosey."

"Please what?" Georgina dug her hands into Blair's hips as hard as she could. Her fingernails dug in and left deep half-moons in Blair's pale fresh.

"more." She gasped.

"hands up"

Blair complied and in a swift move, Georgina tore the top from her body. Immediately her hands went to go back to Georgina's body but Georgina slammed her body back.

"keep your hands on the headboard."

Georgina held onto Blair's waist and sat back, resting on her haunches. Even in the faint light she revelled in the way she could see Blair looking up at her in awe. Her hands were obediently wrapped around part of the headboard.

"Look at you" Georgina declared "all spread out and gorgous. So perfect."

She ran her hands around Blair's breasts and then twisted the at the skin causing Blair in turn to twist and moan.

Watching Blair closely she pulled her own top off and the leant back over Blair who looked so desperately at her. She closed her eyes and then nuzzled Georgina's breasts. Georgina pushed her towards one of them and Blair obidiently pressed a kiss to it.

"Can I please..." Blair begged again.

"Touch me" Georgina demanded.

With her mouth and her hands Blair embraced Georgina's breasts who in turn threw her head back and enjoyed Blair's efforts.

Without thinking about it overly, she slid a hand between their legs and rubbed Blair through her panties. Blair reacted immediately spasming under Georgina's touch.

"Like that do you?"

Blair nodded and thrust her breasts in the air without thinking. She was never this free, this wanton. Not even with Chuck. All thoughts of the Bass heir were cast from her mind when Georgina bit down on the inside of her thigh. Instead she let out a sob and pressed into Georgina's face.

Georgie shoved her down flat.

"do you want it?" She demanded

Blair gaped out a "yes" it was barely audible.

"What do you think it would take?" Georgina demanded. "maybe this is all I'd have to do and you could just keep working yourself against me." She twisted at Blair's breasts again as her own crutch held Blair's in place when she thrust upward.

She grabbed hold of Blair's thigh and gripped it tightly while her other hand ran up the inside of Blair's leg. Finally, her fingers danced over the top of Blair's panties and Georgina knew Blair was close. She was strung so tight and splayed out on the bed, eyes flashing from scrunched closed to pleadingly open and back again, desperately begging for release. Georgina didn't think she'd ever seen anything so beautiful. She swore to take particular care of her.

"Maybe you need something inside of you?" She pondered. Tapping out her thoughts on the seam of Blair's panties.

"yes" Blair pleaded furiously. "oh god, oh, Georgie..."

"Rosy" Georgina corrected. She pressed into Blair through her panties.

"please Rosey." Blair begged.

"Only when I say" Georgina insisted. Blair writhed under her touch. "now tell me you need this."

"I need this. I need you, please. Oh, please, I need you."

Ruthlessly, Georgina pushed two fingers around Blair's panties and deep into her and she violently pushed into Blair's swollen clit with her thumb. "for me" she demanded

"Oh God, Rosey!"

Blair shuddered around her. Her whole body shaking.

Georgina slid her fingers out slowly. They were practically dripping and grabbed a tissue, wiping them off. Making sure Blair's underwear was neatly back in place she pulled the cover up over them.

"Rosey?" Blair questioned quietly.

"mmn?"

Georgina felt Blair's hands trail down her body and cup her arse before running over Georgina's own soaked underwear.

Clumsily, she pushed too fingers inside.

"Snow?"

"yes?" Blair answered immediately. Nervously.

Georgina pulled Blair on top of her and pushed the hair of Blair's face. She looked downright terrified.

"Do what I tell you" Georgina told her. Blair nodded.

"now slowly." Georgina instructed. But it was never about what what Blair was doing to her, it was about what she did to Blair. With a forceful grip on Blair's head she pulled her down to her breasts.

"Suck" she demanded. Blair obliged and Georgina let out a delighted moan. "Just like that. Good girl." She told her "and now use your fingers. Both of them. In and out. Curl them, touch my clit."

Georgina's orgasm was marked by a soft and long noise some where between a moan and a purr. She brought Blair back up to give her a long kiss. Blair held one hand awkwardly until Georgina seized it tightly and brought it up to her own mouth, licking off the fingers.

"All clean." She declared.

Blair nodded but stayed quiet.

"Come here." Georgina insisted, tightening her arms around Blair.

"You're mine. Perfect and mine."

"I'm yours." Blair agreed unequivocally and without a doubt.

The next morning Georgina woke first. She tightened her grip on Blair immediately and it was undoubtedly her grip on Blair's hip, tight enough to leave bruises, that woke the girl. Blair stiffened immediately and Georgie could feel it. Rather than release Blair, for a moment she tightened her grip as hard as she could. Then she let go and pulled away.

"Good morning." She said pleasantly.

Blair groaned, which only made Georgina more irritated, until Blair's quiet voice said "good morning." Immediately, all was forgiven and she smoothed down part of Blair's hair. Blair jumped like she'd been stung and all but leapt out of bed. For the brief second Blair was almost naked in just underwear, Georgina could see the marks of her handiwork, then Blair pulled on her heaviest robe. If not for the fact that she had to pause because the room was swaying, she would've rushed off to georgie didn't know-where.

Unashamed of her nakedness, Georgina lept out of bed to stop her.

"Are you all right?" She demanded, grabbing one of Blair's bottle's of water than seemed to be everywhere.

She touched Blair's shoulder reassuringly but again Blair flinched. At least she didn't pull away. "Drink this" she insisted. "We took a lot of drugs last night. I'll get Dorota to make you something light. We should take the day off."

"No. We have to go to school." Blair insisted, stepping back and putting her desk chair between her and Georgina.

"okay." Georgina could be conciliatory. "well have a shower and I'll still get Dorota to make something light. Some fruit? Okay? And then we'll go to school." She checked the time "we're not that late."

Blair nodded gratefully and gave Georgina a small smile. "okay then."

Georgina returned an even bigger one.

"I'm going to go shower in the guest bathroom." She told Blair. She could give the former Queen space if she had to.

Blair nodded again. She was still somewhat shellshocked. Georgina waited until she'd gone into the bathroom and heard the the shower turn on before collecting up some clothes for the day and leaving the room.

When she returned, Blair was sitting on the bed and looking more like Queen B than Georgie liked. Then she looked up from where she'd been staring at her hands and with dark rimmed eyes requested of Georgina

"do you have anything to get me though today."

Georgina ran a possessive hand through the front of Blair's hair, messing it a little, and then declared "of course."

Blair nodded neatly.

Serena watched Blair at her locker. She closed the door shakily and headed straight for the ladies.

"I'll meet you girls in class." Serena told the gaggle of girls surrounding her before heading after Blair.

She was in front of one of the mirrors, arms braced on the sink. Serena let out a sigh, at least she wasn't making herself sick. At the noise Blair looked over and let out a tired

"What do you want?"

"I was worried." Then Serena looked closer and gaped "are you high?"

"Of course not"

But Serena saw through Blair's dismissiveness to the blown pupils and shaky hands. In an instant Serena made up her mind and texted Chuck. Something that even a month ago would have shocked her.

"B emergency. Bathroom near her locker. Hurry."

"I can tell." Serena told Blair "What are you on?" She had no idea what to do and wondered if this confused, unsure, concerned and tired feeling was what Blair felt every time she'd looked after Serena.

"like you care" Blair spat, but it was half-heartedly.

"of course I care" Serena let out another sigh "you're my best friend."

"Rosey's my best friend" Blair's response was both petty and snooty.

It took Serena a few seconds to catch up. "Georgie doesn't care about you." She insisted "oh Blair, why can't you see that?"

"You don't know anything" Blair insisted. She turned back to the mirror and applied some lip gloss.

Serena's response of "then where is she?" was cut off by Chuck bursting in.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"You tell me?" Blair mumbled, causing him to frown, concerned.

Chuck looked to Serena while Blair pulled out her cell, fumbling with it.

"She's high" Serena stated bluntly "we have to get her past Queller."

"God Blair" Chuck looked more closely. He'd seen she looked a wreck but the closer he looked… "Coke?" he confirmed. Serena shrugged.

"I'm fine, I just need something to boost me up, or bring me down. Something." Blair requested.

"All right, well." He immediately began plotting "Take her out the back. I'll call a car and we'll say she's sick… woman problems" His face twisted in displeasure at the thought "Eleanor's out of town so we're taking her home. If they say anything, she's had a bad reaction to codeine"

Blair's phone rang and she answered it immediately. "Thank god. Our regular. See you soon."

She hung up and ignored the watching Chuck and Serena.

"Georgina's coming to get me" she told them, and not two seconds later the brunette, clad in her trade mark sunglasses and clutching her recently closed cell, burst through the door.

She smiled at Blair who returned it and then suprising everyone, reached out and gave Georgina a soft kiss.

After a brief, hostile, look at Chuck and Serena Georgina gently rebuked Blair "I told you too stay home today."

Serena and Chuck gaped. The blonde Van Der Bass found words first. "are you two…" Serena trailed off.

Georgina ignored her "ready to go?" she asked Blair. Blair nodded and slipped her bag over one shoulder. She slipped her free hand into Georgie's.

"Here" Georgina pulled her sunglasses off her head and awkwardly put them over Blair's.

Chuck watched the pair leave silently.

"Did you see that?" Serena demanded. Chuck didn't answer.

"Chuck?" She demanded.

"I've got to go." He told her, leaving the blond alone in the bathroom. He didn't like where this was heading. In fact, it was his worst nightmare.

**Gossip Girl here, and who are the hottest girls on the upper east side? B & G of course, with pet names, dance moves and an alcohol consumption rate that rivals their inattentive parents these girls know how to party. Who ever thought we'd get to see B do all this? We owe you one G. Guess who might be paying the cost? S is crumbling but seems to be holding on by the mere fact that no one wants to take her place. H & P clearly learnt last year what happens to undeserving royalty but B isn't dishing anything up in response to S's poor standards. She must just be having too much fun. C certainly looked like he wasn't. I wonder what he and G had to talk about so desperately. It would be horrible if B lost another friend to her ex. Has that ever not happened to poor little B? It might be horrible but it sure is gossip worthy. Besides, B has plenty of male admirers of her own these days. XOXO Gossip Girl**

So who saw that coming? Some of you i hope! For those who aren't massive Georgina/Blair fans, don't worry, this isn't a fic devoted entirely to them and Chuck certainly isn't one to go down without a fight. The next chapter should almost be called "the Bass Strikes Back" though that's certainly not the only thing happening, and he doesn't exactly have the most conventional tactic. Please read and review and I'll write. Throw me story ideas as well. I love the help and that way you'll get to influence the events too!!!


	4. And they all fall down

Review Replies:miazmija, Hoshi Tamamushiirono, dysenchanted2, . LaVieEnRoseGossip,  
I'm so glad you all like the C/B/G dynamics. There's some Chuck in this chapter but you really want to be reading the next one as well. I promise some B/C love. XOXO Liza

Thanks Nicole & TooCute as well!!!

**CHAPTER 4**

"its a fundraiser for the Morgan Stanley Children's hospital. Blair goes every year."

Propped up on the bed, Blair watched until Georgie noticed and lent over to give her a kiss soft kiss all the while paying attention to her phone.

"Well it seems like a really good cause Dad." She sat back down in one of the chairs and stretched her legs out. Blair got up. "Plus Blair thinks helping with the fund-raising will look good on my college applications."

Smirking at the truthful yet devious statements, Blair held up a string of pearls against herself in the mirror.

"I told you they'd look gorgeous." Georgie spoke up then turned back to the phone.

"No, Mother, not you. Blair's deciding on jewelry and she's got these seed pearls, she looks stunning."

"yes, I will get her something to say thank you for her opening her home."

Blair gave a delighted laugh and the audacity of Georgie's comment.

"Well I can't wait too see you. It feels so long!" The conversation dragged on, full of familial plesantries bestowed between people who thought they knew each other.

"alright well goodbye Mother. I'll see you soon."

Georgina hung up the phone and collapsed backwards on the bed "now that's over."

"you're wicked." Blair told her.

"and you love having someone just as wicked as you. Now are you wearing the Chanel or am I? Because we'll clash."

"How is it we haveto go to these events, and our parents get all the credit for being such great humanitarians?" The Vanderbilt grandchild looked dashing in his suit and tie.

Serena could not haveagreed with Nate more. She was just grateful he'd agreed to come as her date. Flying stag was not fun when you were seated at a table with formally fashionable socialites that wanted to hear all about her life.

"It look like we're not the only ones." Serena followed his eyes to two dark brunettes. Georgina had clearly been taking lessons because the two brunettes easily navigated the socialites clustered around the entrance. Finally, they broke free and Serena and Nate could only watch as they headed for their table with their heads together. Their dark hair blended.

"I don't get it." Serena shook her head, and lowered her voice.

"Blair isn't like this, she doesn't... act like this. And Georgie hates Blair. I cant stop thinking that this is one giant game by both of them. They're planning something. I just know it."

"Against you?" Nate asked. With his boyish charms it was very difficult to disagree with Nate Archibald.

"you think I'm crazy?"

"I think Blair's on drugs, Georgina might be a mess, but Blair's supposed to be your best friend and Georgina used to be your friend!" Nate wasn't particularly articulate but Serena got the point. She was the bad guy.

"I tried to help her." Who the her was, was vague.

"Did you really?"

"Of course I did. I did everything I could, but I don't know how to handle Blair like this. Blair isn't the one who gets drunk and takes drugs and stays out until the crack of dawn."

"That's what you do" Nate summarised.

"I don't know." Serena shook her head "I don't know how she did it, for years she picked me up and put me back together and she won't anymore. If I got hit by a bus today, I doubt she'd even look up."

"So this is really about you?" Occasionally though, Nate expressed the point very succinctly.

Nate stood up and headed for the bar, leaving Serena alone at the table.

Across the room Georgie reminded Blair "she's not coming over."

"I know." Blair nodded and then perked up "Trip to the bathroom?"

Before Georgina flew to Switzerland to meet with her parents, the two girls went to the Russian Vodka Room. The photos would break Chuck's heart. The two brunettes always flirted. With each other, with bartenders, with cute boys, with older men. So it was no surprise the two had been side-by-side at the bar playing the Colombian undergrad off against the Pratt School bartender. Boys from Brooklyn, Blair had decided, were alright when they looked like _that_. Nonetheless, neither Blair nor Georgie intended to go home with the college students.

Cartier Bazien was another matter.

He liked to think he was above high school. That he hadn't slunk back to Manhattan desperate for another scheme or else he'd be forced to go crawling back to his parents.

Blair Waldorf seemed like an easy target when he'd spotted her at the bar. She was alone and in a very delicate dress he'd love to rip off. It wasn't even just because he'd heard about events at the Van Der Bass Wedding. She was delectable all on her lonesome.

"Buy you a drink?" He lent on the bar next to her.

"Plum vodka."

"Straight up?" Innocent Blair Waldorf had grown up it appeared.

He ordered it after a wave of his hand. He raked his eyes over her body and enjoyed every curve.

Then another brunette appeared by her side, picked up the Plum Vodka and downed half of it in a long draw.

"Look how friendly you're being." She lent into Blair and pressed a Plum Vodka flavoured kiss to her pale cheek. "and Carter Baizen. Isn't this just a party."

"Georgina Sparks." Carter took an unconcious step back. "and I thought you enjoyed tearing each other to pieces." He commented on the girls.

"tearing each other to pieces, tearing each others clothes off." Blair shrugged "what's the difference?"

Carter almost spat out half his drink. "and here I thought you wanted Serena."

"and which one of us was that referring too?" Blair could still cause fear with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of the head.

"I meant..."

Georgina cut him off after a conspiratorial smirk with Blair. "You meant too say that two gorgeous ladies like us are going to need more than one drink to share?"

Carter leant out out in an exaggurated mockery for the girls' benefit. "Barkeep?" He summoned.

At 2AM Gossip Girl had a photo of Carter with an arm around each girl. Not an hour later there was a a succession of snaps. Carter and Georgie with Blair holding hands with Georgie and a step behind, dragged along. Then there was Georgie and Blair, Blair being held by Carter at the same time. Carter kissing Blair's neck. Blair kissing Carter. Carter kissing Georgie around Blair, his hands on her body. The three of them disappearing into the Carlyle Hotel.

Chuck had torn his room apart.

Blair poked Georgie in the ribs. She did it several times until Georgie finally retorted with a "What?" It was not her favourite way to be woken up by Blair.

Blair indicated with her head in Carter's direction.

"Right. Quick getaway?"

Blair nodded, and then the girls burst into barely muffled laughter.

"Come on." Blair seized Georgie's hand and tugged. Georgie stepped into her embrace rather than the slightly chilly air.

"Right?" Georgie glanced around "Where are our clothes?"

Blair handed them too her with an exaggerated sigh.

Quickly, Georgie dressed while Blair primped in the mirror.

"School starts in twenty minutes." She informed Blair who decided her appearance would have to do "we can probably make by classes after morning break."

Carter rolled in his sleep and stuffling another giggle, Blair seized Georgie's hand and pulled her from the suite. In the hand that wasn't holding onto Georgie she held their clutch "before he wakes up."

Laughing , the girls escaped as Carter woke up alone and slightly confused.

"Its all over gossip girl." Blair called out.

Georgie groaned. "Who cares" She slid back down into the bath.

From inside her bedroom Blair called back. "I care. I mean, its one thing when its bitchy comments or theorising, but there's photographic evidence of me _having a threesome! With Carter Baizon of all people!_"

Due to the nature of Blair's life, that she wasn't happy-go-lucky, everything-goes-right, Serena Van Der Woodsen type, Eleanor Waldorf had finally returned home.

Georgie sunk lower into the bath and held her breath. She had a flight soon and she wanted this too be over before she left. She wanted Blair to be alright when she got back.

Downstairs, Eleanor raged "How can I trust you? I go to Paris and come back and your dressed up and acting like some Harlem whore. I thought you'd grown up, all this talk about looking after Georgina but you clearly can't do that either." She shook her head and Blair felt hot tears welling.

"Have you done anything useful since I've been gone?"

Blair stood silently.

"Of course not." She sighed "well I'm presenting to Bendels tomorrow. Go help Laurel."

Blair all but ran upstairs.

"and wear something decent." Were her mothers final words.

Upstairs, Georgie was quietly getting dressed. She looked up when Blair walked in.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

Blair locked the door and then slid one of her chairs under the door handle.

Softly, the padded over to Georgie and kissed her.

"I need you" she whispered. Georgie nodded.

Blair paused and bit her own lip before taking Georgie's between her teeth. "I want it to hurt."

Georgie quickly spun her and shoved her on the bed.

"Lets do this then." She tore at Blair's top so hard that it ripped and followed that up with opened mouth biting kissing down Blair's torso. Blair's nails dug into her back through her own clothes before she got frustrated and pulled them off Georgie entirely. Georgie ripped off Blair's underwear and then kicked off her own.

Blair sunk two fingers into her and pumped harshly. Georgina let out a moan and then bit into the underside of Blair's breast before shoving fingers inside Blair and causing the fingers inside of her to loose rhythm. They gripped at each other leaving a pattern of bruises that would keep them company for the next few days. Blair would have teeth marks on her breasts, Georgie would have bloody scratches down her back.

Once they were finished Georgie pressed soft kisses all over Blair before slipping out of the bed. "I don't have to go."

"Yes you do." Blair told her "you have to go show your parents how lovely you are so we can stay together. So we can go to college together and they can leave us alone."

"and what about your mother? You think she'll leave us alone? Not so long as she's here and not in Paris."

"She could stay for months. I can't make her leave." Blair reminded her.

Georgie touched her eyeliner. "Maybe we should." She offered. "we can get our own place. I can walk around naked."

"I like the sound of that." Blair emerged a little from under her covers.

"I will be back in three days." Georgie came over to promise her. They gripped each other so hard they would have matching indentations between their shoulder blades. "Three days and then we'll get out own place."

Eleanor Waldorf could do a lot of damage in a very short amount of time and lunch with the Van Der Basses didn't help. She had handed Blair a salad bowl pointedly with the comment that she "had no right to make everyone else feel uncomfortable with her own issues." It seemed not eating wasn't good enough for her either.

Lily had coughed uncomfortably and then later, after Blair had sat almost doll-like for an entire meal with Serena and Chuck staring, Eleanor had angrily demanded answers from the vacant looking girl that bore a resemblance to her daughter. Blair had given nothing.

She had coated her lips and nails in blood red. She'd purged and taken a bath and then she'd purged again. Her hair was perfectly curled. She felt lonely, without her other half. Still, she went to her top draw and pulled out some supplies. At least her Rosy had left her with something to keep herself occupied.

The party was boring. Something Chuck had long ago recognised, but he was stuck there because his father and Lily still were, and it was made bearable by the fact that one of the servers was petite with chocolate brown curls. After watching Blair all lunch he needed something and she'd been eying him right back.

It was nearing midnight and he'd had all the small talk he could handle when his phone rang. Eyes latched onto the brunette he glanced down just for a second to see the number was Victrola. He frowned but answered the call. His eyes were fixed on the server collecting empty glasses, balancing them on the tray.

"Chuck Bass." He answered smoothly.

"Darling, I think you should come down to the club." It was Miss Patricia, who's been remarkably good at running Victrola for Chuck and knows better than to call at midnight on a Friday night.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Its that girl, Baby Vamp."

"Blair?" Chuck stood a little straighter.

"She's here, and not in a good way. I'm halfway convinced I should send her to the hospital, for all the lights and noise."

"No. I'm coming." Chuck insisted "just don't let her leave."

"Will do darling."

He's halfway to the door before he (and everyone else) realised that a less than covert exit wasn't the best way to leave a party where his attendance was mandatory. Luckily, his father was standing with Lily and she was far more sympathetic to his plight.

"I thought I made myself explicitly clear that this event was to have your full attention for the entire night." Bart frowned at his son.

"Its an emergency." The elder Bass's expression demonstrates how little he believed Chuck.

"Is something wrong?" Lily is more concerned.

"Apparently." Chuck knows Lily has a soft spot for the girl who held Serena's hair back for so many years, even following the Ostroff incident. Blair had more than made up for it. "Blair's sick at Victrola. My manager called me."

"You should hurry." Lily immediately insisted, but then ruined everything by calling Serena over. "Serena?"

The blond, followed shortly by Eric came over. "What's going on?" Eric favours bluntness.

"Blair needs some help." Lily informed her daughter.

Chuck internally groaned and turned to leave, hoping to slip out silently.

"Wait!" Lily insisted "I'll come with you"

"Me too" Serena added.

"I don't think that would be the best idea. Blair has never enjoyed her weaknesses being a public specticale." As opposed to some people are the words unspoken and Serena knows they're directed at her.

"Well I'll call Eleanor" Lily insisted "She might be worried."

"I don't think that would be the best idea" Serena proved her worth "you heard them today, they never get along"

Lily nodded, though she didn't look particularly happy about it. "Well, at the very least bring her home with you. She can stay the night."

The situation resolved, Bart nodded sharply and headed for a business contact.

"I should come" Serena told Chuck.

"I don't think that's the best idea, sis." He insisted. She agreed reluctantly let him go with a soft.

"Look after her."

He was out the door before he could be waylaid any further.

Victrola was the raging success it always was on a Friday night. He stopped at the bar.

"She's in the office, with Annalise."

Chuck nodded in thanks and headed inside where one of the bartenders was sitting in his chair, opposite the couch.

Annalise looked up when he walked in. He nodded towards the door and she went to leave, taking container of something foul smelling with her. She paused just briefly to say "I'm not sure what she took but it was a lot of it."

Chuck nodded silently again but focused on Blair, who seen him, sat up, glared and wiped her mouth with as much ladylike grace as one could when they were off their face.

She went to stand but wavered. He caught her at the waist. Her tiny corseted frame trembled under his hands.

"Don't touch me." She insisted. He nodded and let go but didn't step back. She grabbed her bag and went to leave but staggered again.

"Just sit down Blair." He insisted.

"No. I hate you" the severity of the statement was weakened by the sad hiccup at the end.

Chuck, struck suddenly by tenderness in the form of butterflies couldn't help but tuck back her front bouncy curl. The couch had flattened it slightly. "You can hate me as much as you like later, Waldorf but your strung out beyond belief and I know you'd make my life even more miserable if I let you leave and you ended up being raped by a Brooklyn cab driver."

Blair just frowned, because her head was spinning and she reached up with one hand and pressed it to her forehead.

"What did you take, Blair?" His voice got tired when he asked that. Like he's said it to Serena too many times, or Georgina, she supposed.

"Nothing." She murmured automatically, before standing again. She can't breathe.

"Where are you going?" His voice is weary. This isn't the creature he wanted. His beautiful Blair.

"To the bathroom." She insisted. She remembers where it is and manages to make it, running her hand along the wall. She could feel the coke running through her system and its too much. She didn't think she'd ever had this much before. He watched and followed, two steps behind. Ready to catch her if required but otherwise out of reach. When she reaches the door she frowned and turned.

"You're not coming in, Perv."

She slammed the door in his face and he heard her slump against it on the other side before the lock clicked into place. Then he heard the tap run.

She looked herself in the mirror. She looked a mess so she opened her bag. The first thing she did was turn on the tap, then she unscrewed the small bottle and tipped out two pills. The world was spinning and she needed it to slow down a little. The water spilt from her cupped hand onto her black silk dress as she swallowed. She should have swallowed them dry. She touched up her makeup with as much grace as she could manage before sliding down the bathroom wall onto the floor. The cool wall felt good against her face.

Periodically, Blair heard Chuck bang on the door. She couldn't tell say how often. The first time she just called back "Back off, Bass-tard!" and he relented, but then started again soon after. This time it took a full sentence "I told you, I'm fine. Give me a minute."

The third time his voice was further away. Faint. "I'm fine." She insisted, in what she didn't realise was a whisper.

The banging got louder.

"I swear Blair, open the door or I'm breaking it down." She smiled against the cool wall until there was a crash and he did just that.

She started, but stayed slumped against the wall. She wasn't sure how he moved so fast.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"you didn't open the door." He answered shortly. He sounded angry to her drug induced haze."Blair, look at me."

She did, loopily. She tilted her head."You don't want to rescue me. You're not my prince" Her eyes closed softly. "I don't need you." It was barely a whisper.

"Blair, I need you to stay awake, okay?"

She nodded but slipped out of it again. "Blair?" he slapped her face lightly and she frowned.

"You hit me!"

"You need to stay awake!" He insisted roughly.

She murmured something he couldn't quite hear and that was when he decided enough was enough. He went to grab her bag off the counter top (because, despite everything else he knew Blair would be very, very angry to be without her cell) and that's when he saw the pill bottle and the bullet, plus the flask.

"What did you take?" He demanded again. Her dress had ridden up to the point of indecency, not that it covered much before, and she just smiled.

"It doesn't matter"

"Of course it does. Tell me." He snapped. He doesn't like the triviality of sentimentality "just tell me, did you take these?"

"The coke was making my head spin."

And isn't that just an answer in one.

"Come on." He played prince charming and, bag in one hand, scooped her into his arms. She looked tiny, but her actual weight shocked him on top of that.

"Where are we going?" She asked him before adding "you smell nice."

"Why thank you Waldorf." He struggled to make it through the club with the semi-conscious girl, even though he went through the stock areas and out the staff exit to the waiting car.

"I missed it."

His heart seized.

"Missed what Blair? Missed what!" He resisted the urge to shake her but there was a long pause before she answered.

"The way you smell."

Chuck couldn't resist the smirk as he climbed into the limo. He pulled Blair into his lap.

"Stay awake." He insisted.

Her response was inaudible.

"Come on Blair." he insisted "tell me how much you hate me."

"I don't hate you." She stated like it was obvious. Again his heart seized but before he could reply she rambled on "I just can't be around you."

"Why not?" He demanded. She didn't answer. She was too out of it and her eyes were closed again. He shook her something fierce. "Why not?"

She laughed and stared out the window at the bright lights of the city.

By the time he got back to the Van Der Bass residence, so too had its other occupants.

Serena stood immediately, when the elevator dinged. He'd been holding Blair propped against him, but scooped her into his arms to carrying her past Bart, Lily and Eric. Serena immediately began fluttering.

"She needs a cold shower, at the very least." He told her.

Lily joined her "did she take something?" She'd seen Serena like this before.

"yes." Chuck stated shortly. Blair didn't need this, so he walked straight past with a simple "Eric, some help?"

"Sure." The blond boy immediately jumped up, and thus all three blond Van Der Woodsen's followed Chuck into what was normally off limits. They went through his bedroom and into his bathroom.

"I'll do it." Serena tried to take Blair, who fought back, struggling.

"Ssh" Chuck told her with a furious look at Serena.

"Eric, get some charcoal from my room, and some clothes."

Eric, at the very least could follow orders.

Serena and Lily both looked like they thought they should say something as he began to slowly undress Blair so he just snapped.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, now get out."

Serena was used to Chuck and knew he was right, and so relented. Lily was more startled. She was used to the smooth, polite, somewhat flirtatious Chuck but retreated as far as Chuck's bedroom none the less. She did leave the door open and wondered how Chuck was so adapt at taking care of the drunken girl.

Eric helped as well, taking the clothes Chuck tossed in his direction and handing him the water Chuck made Blair drink along with the charcoal.

She spluttered. "I know, baby." Chuck insisted as she choked on the mixture. He took in every mark on his body and even traced his thumb over some of them.

It was the softest Eric had ever heard him sound. Then Chuck turned on the shower and started pulling off his own clothes.

"I'm going to…" Eric gestured at the door and Chuck nodded. "Get the navy sweats out of the front, middle draw."

He was more interested in holding Blair against him as she gaped and the water hit her face.

Slowly, and an nonsexually as possible (this was his Blair), he ran soapy water over her skin, marvelling at the indent of her stomach and the razor sharp hip bones. She felt like she could snap under the slightest pressure.

He towelled her off, before helping her into the sweater and a pair of his boxers. He pulled the sweatpants on himself. His clothes swamped her and the boxers had to be folded down just to stay on her hips.

He led her to the bed. Half carried her, due to the stumbles, and glared at Lily and Serena, who were sitting on it.

"Go to sleep." He insisted, dimming the lights before leading the two blonds outside.

"Is she alright?" Serena immediately asked

Chuck nodded slowly. "I gave her some charcoal. She should be."

"She took drugs?" Lily was concerned. Blair had always been such a good girl.

"What did she take?" Serena asked.

"Coke, a lot of it, and something else." Chuck set off in the direction of the elevator retrieving Blair's bag "prescription, anxiety meds. Nice."

"I'm going to kill Georgina" Serena swore.

"Georgina Sparks? I thought she was in rehab" Lily demanded. Who could forget the chaos of last time? While Bart looked confused, Eric's head had shot up.

"Blair bailed her out" Serena answered "after… well, it's complicated."

"and beyond your scope of interest and parental responsibility I'm sure." Chuck cut in, "excuse me."

He was going to sit with Blair in the dim light and just let her presence wash over him. She was his drug and he hadn't had a fix in too long.

"Charles, wait." Lily insisted "I don't know what's going on here…"

Chuck again answered smoothly "I'll take care of it myself." There was a sidelong glance at his practically mute father "and I can handle Georgina."

"I bet you can." Serena couldn't help herself.

Chuck's glare was poison "I would talk, _S._" He insisted.

"clearly I'm missing something here." Bart commented

"You don't say." Chuck could always count on Eric to say what he, himself, couldn't.

"Georgina's an _old_ and less than positive influence on Serena."

"and Chuck!" Serena was quick to deflect the blame onto something Lily didn't know.

"It was hardly the same situation" Chuck insisted

"oh so you didn't loose your virginity to her at twelve?"

"Well, _no one filmed it_" concern over Blair had everyone behaving badly. Chuck glanced around at the shocked and silent room. "I'm going to sit with Blair" he stated "but the she-devil's out of town for the weekend. Visiting her parents."

Aside from the conversation about Chuck and his sexual adventures that Lily and Bart were having in Bart's office, the apartment was silent. Eric kept trying to talk to Serena, but she wasn't participating fully in the conversation. It was all occasional nods and vague answers. In Chuck's room, he lay beside her on the bed, stroking Blair's hair as she curled around his waist, her head on his chest.

The next morning Blair woke up alone and glanced around the unfamiliar room. Even having never seen it before, she could tell it belonged to Chuck. It was almost identical to his suite at the Palace. That and the doors to his walk in closet were open. She'd would've known those clothes a mile away. She was wearing guys clothes as well. She ran her hands over the soft fabric of his boxers before slipping out of bed. Her head felt light and her mouth was dry. She threw up what little was in her stomach before opening his bathroom cabinet. She thanked whoever was listening for Chuck's metrosexuality as she borrowed cleanser, toner and moisturiser. Using some hair products she got rid of her bed hair and pushed it behind her ears. She needed a headband but instead unwrapped one of four spare toothbrushes he had, scrubbing the dry mouth as much as the vomit from her mouth.

The door to the bedroom opened quietly and then Chuck spoke up. "I didn't realise you were awake."

She didn't reply but she could see him in the mirror. She scrubbed harder and tasted blood.

He placed her hands on her hips and kissed the side of her head. "are you feeling alright?"

She couldn't move. She stood rigid for a second, before stepping out of his reach and moving back into the bedroom.

"I need to get home." She declared "where are my clothes."

"Stop, Waldorf." He insisted but she carried on.

"My mother will be furious." Blair just wanted to get out of his sight but her words rang true.

"She's coming here" Chuck told her regretfully.

Blair paused before shrieking "Why?"

"When you didn't come home last night she called Lily. Lily told her you'd slept here... and the condition you were in last night."

"Which was?" Despite being dresed in his sweats, Blair with her hands on her hips was still a furious sight to behold.

"You were out of your mind." Chuck scoffed "you don't even remember."

"Well if I ended up here I can only be grateful for the amnesia."

"That's not what you said last night." He stepped into her personal space again.

"Well I was drunk."

"You were drugged, and don't they say you tell the truth then."

"Whatever I said, I'm sure it was a lie. Or an hallucination!!!"

"You said you didn't hate me."

Blair paused "well that's true. Hate isn't a part of apathy."

Chuck winced but retaliated "how about my scent? Do you remember telling me how nice it was?"

"I must have been hallucinating then sir" She snapped at him"now where are my clothes and where is my bag?"

Lily chose that moment to enter.

"Blair. You're awake. That's wonderful. Your mother is here. I hope you two will stay for breakfast."

"I apologise, I don't feel up to it today Lily, another day?"

"of course."

"Blair? There you are" Eleanor demanded "now lets end this silliness and get you home."

"I'm waiting for my clothes from Chuck."

"The laundry has them." He smirked.

"Fine." She stormed out of the room "I'll borrow something of Serena's."

She blew past Lily and Eleanor (not to mention a surprised Bart in the hall) to barge into Serena's room.

"Blair, you're awake." She turned away from her computer immediately.

"No kidding." Blair hated to ask "I need to borrow some clothing. Your brother's an Bass-tard."

"No kidding." Serena repeated. She wasn't going to risk Blair speaking to her by bringing up how caring he had been the night before. "What can I get you?"

Blair shrugged and turned to Serena's small window. "I don't care."

Serena paused at Blair's blase attitude but was reassured when she pulled out a pink dress and Blair hastily advised "not that!"

"This is yours" She pulled out a dark green dress that buttoned up the front. "You left it here once."

"Thank you"

She doesn't know where her bra is and unlike Serena, her breasts aren't that naturally perky. The dress does a fairly decent job of hiding it but she still feel uncomfortable. Serena's feet are half a size bigger but Blair grabs a pair of slingbacks regardless. She vows to ignore any comments made by her mother.

Serena stares from the moment her she starts to get changed. Blair doesn't notice until she does, and then Serena has to say something. She would have anyway but Blair's eyes demanding to know what she's staring at force it out of her first.

"Wow. Georgie really did a number on you."

Blair scowled. She needed Georgie, but the proof of how much she likes it should probably be kept under clothing. Part of her hates how much she needs anyone, even if it is Georgie. A bigger part loves them together. Loves how desperately physical they are.

"Yes. Georgina and I have crazy lesbian sex. Not that I wouldn't expect you to understand." Blair snapped at Serena. She wasn't Queen B for nothing though, and she saw Serena's wince and awkward look away. Its so similar to what she saw a thousand times on Nate she sees red.

"You slept with her" Blair doesn't recognise her own voice its so horrified. "You sleep with Georgina."

Serena closed her eyes in pain "no" she tells herself as much as Blair "not really. I don't think so." Her voice trembled a little "maybe, I can't remember."

"All the pity for you then."

Barely aware she's left Chuck's boxers on the floor and isn't wearing any underwear, Blair stormed from the room and almost collided with her mother and Lily. Chuck sat not to far away, waiting as well. Bart is hidden behind his paper, his face nowhere to be seen.

"Finally." Eleanor stood.

"I just need my bag. Chuck?" With three very scary parents in the room, he has no choice but too quickly fetch it and no opportunity to talk to her alone.

To Blair's utter relief and delight, Laurel chose the ride home to distract her mother with tales of woe. Blair knew her mother's designs weren't doing too well lately, and she couldn't help but be slightly pleased. The thoughts of Georgina and Serena swam in her mind. She could picture them. Both of them with their perfect bodies and long, slender, legs.

Her throat itched. She couldn't wait to expel whatever little was left in her stomach. She hated Serena like never before. She had taken everything! Their friendship, Nate, Chuck, her throne and now Georgie! Her Rosy!

Her mother, still on the phone, pointed in the direction of her bedroom when they got home and then gave Blair a very pointed look. To her mother's face, Blair rolled her eyes, it was downright defiance and it seemed one step too far. Without saying a word to Laurel Eleanor hung up.

"And what was that?"

"What, mother?"

"are you trying to humiliate me? Picking you up from Lily's? And the rest of those Basses? It was bad enough when you used to bring Serena back here, drunk of your faces, but that pettiness has nothing on how you've been acting lately. Do you have idea how humiliating it is? What if you'd ended up in some horrid tabloid? Or on the society pages?"

"but when Serena ends up on those very same pages, drunk of her face and wearing your clothes, its a marketing opportunity? Well don't worry mother." Blair exploded "I am not Serena Van Der Woodsen, I'm never going to be Serena and seeing as though you clearly love her so much more, why don't you go give her your attention. She loves it and I could clearly use you keeping your opinions to yourself."

"How dare you speak to me like that in my own home!"

"Its my home too Mother. So go back to Paris. Its not like Bendels or Barney's wants your designs anyway."

Eleanor had rarely felt so suprised by her daughters outburst.

Blair turned and whirled upstairs. Her room in its delicate, femininity appalled her. Screaming, she pulled out a black travel bag she normally took with her as a carry on when she flew and grabbed clothes from her closet. She squished them in without a thought then headed to her desk. Pulling open the top draw she grabbed the four small bags filled with cocaine and then tossed them in the side pocket. Handfuls of jewelery followed. She grabbed her laptop and turned back to her closet but the lacy pink silk mocked. She tore the slip in with half with a scream. Set off she grabbed piece after piece but some, like her Eleanor Waldorf coat, wouldn't tear. she turned and grabbed one of the chairs and threw it as hard as she could into her closet. It caught on some clothing and sent half her shoes tumbling but it wasn't the damage she needed. Finally she grabbed her Tiffany light from her bedside table. With all the strength she could muster she launched it at the wall. It connected with the glass picture frame with a satisfying shatter and Blair finally relaxed.

"What on earth are you doing?" Eleanor Waldorf demanded.

"leaving" Blair picked up the traveling bag and grabbed her dark green emerald clutch. "Have Dorota pack everything else up"

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf" Eleanor screeched in horror this time "get back here right now"

Blair turned, bags hanging off both arms and with great delight stated clearly and loudly "No." She relished the way it felt "No" she repeated it again "I don't think I will."

She all but raised down the stairs and then outside. "taxi"

Throwing her bags on the seat beside her she demanded of the driver "the Carlyle Hotel"

Then she anxiously dialed her phone.

"Carter, its Blair. Are you still at the Carlyle? I'm coming over."

Once she arrived, Carter opened the door. "You don't write, you don't call, you leave before I wake up.

"Shut up Carter" Blair shoved past him and all but dumped her bags on the floor by the balcony.

"Did you need something Blair?"

Turning back towards him, she pulled him into a kiss. She only released him to pull at the buttons on the front of her dress. He put space between them.

"I don't remember you needing an instruction manual." She snapped.

Carter wasn't entirely stupid, however. "What is this about?"

"This is about us fucking and me staying here tonight."

"and Georgie?"

"She and Chuck can Go. Screw. Serena." Only Blair Waldorf could make _Serena _sound like an expletive "now are you going to fuck me or should I call someone else?"

XOXO. GossipGirl


End file.
